Lauren Winter
Lauren Winter is the mother of Johnny Winter; one of the victims of the Origami Killer. She works as a prostitute from her apartment. Meeting Scott Shelby Lauren is visited by private investigator Scott Shelby, who says he was hired by the families of other victims to find the true identity of the killer. Although initially reluctant to talk, she divulges that her son's father, Allan Winter, was a deadbeat who left the day that her son was born, and that Allan abused her. Despite her occupation, she explains that she never had clients over when her son would be present, and only wanted to earn enough money so that the two of them could move away and have a better life. After a few minutes, she asks Scott to leave. He leaves a business card on her kitchen table in case she remembers anything else. On his way out he witnesses a rough looking character barge into her apartment and hears a commotion inside. It is though possible for Shelby to skip the fight entirely by going down the steps and leaving regardless but, if you go to the room he forces his way into the apartment and fights with the assailant -- depending on player performance he may win or lose, but the assailant will always leave the apartment after the fight is over. Lauren thanks Scott for his help. Whether you saved her or not if Shelby leaves, the next day, Lauren arrives at Scott's apartment claiming to remember Johnny's father receiving a letter the day following his disappearance. Johnny's father immediately left after reading the letter and was never seen again. Lauren gives Scott the envelope under the condition that she is allowed to accompany him on his investigation. He has no choice but to accept. During the case Lauren shows some signs of being attracted to Scott and falls for him. After awhile Scott begins to reciprocate these feelings. Based on the player's actions if Lauren is kept alive during the the chapter Trapped Lauren and Scott soon begin to start a relationship after she joins him on the case though the relationship proves to dissolve if either if Lauren dies or if in A Mother's Revenge she kills Scott. During the chapter Trapped, Lauren can be saved or killed depending on Scott's choice. Points where the character can Die *''Trapped (by drowning in the water)﻿ Endings Lauren's survival in Trapped is an important factor in Scott Shelby's ending. 'Unpunished' - If Scott survived in The Old Warehouse and if Lauren Winter died in Trapped, Scott will walk down a street having had gotten away with all his crimes including the one against Lauren's son. 'Origami's Grave' - If Scott died in The Old Warehouse, the camera shows his grave. If Lauren died, then the ending will show John's grave, then Scott's grave; if she survived, Lauren will narrate her feelings towards Scott's grave, stating that she feels nothing but contempt against Scott before spitting on his grave and walking away. 'A Mother's Revenge''' - If both Scott and Lauren survived in The Old Warehouse and Trapped respectively, then Scott will walk down the same street seen in Unpunished -- however, he runs into Lauren. She states that she called all of the families whose sons died, and that none of them ever hired Scott, and Scott is the killer. After reminding Scott that she made a promise to kill the man who killed her son, Lauren pulls out a gun and executes Scott (who will have remained silent in this ending). Chapter appearances: *Sleazy Place *A Visitor *Kramer's Party *Manfred *Eureka *The Cemetery *Flowers on the Grave *Trapped (Can be killed) *Goodbye Lauren (Only if saved in "Trapped") *Epilogue - A Mother's Revenge *Epilogue - Origami's Grave Murders committed *Scott Shelby (If Scott survives in The Old Warehouse, then Lauren shoots him in A Mother's Revenge)﻿ Trivia *In chapter "A Visitor" you can see Lauren's voice actresses' picture in Scott's files. *Many people think that Lauren is Mary Smith from the "Prototype" Trailer. *Lauren has the second greatest number of appearances for a non-playable character, with 9 chapters, Blake appears in 12 chapters. *Lauren can die at one point in this game, in the chapter "Trapped", the player has the option to leave Lauren in the car to die by breaking the window without helping her. *(BIG SPOILER) Many consider Lauren as the fourth main hero instead of Scott due to him being the Origami Killer. *Lauren is proabably 5' 5". Winter, Lauren Winter, Lauren Winter, Lauren